


Eragon of Thrones

by stingingcake



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Gen, I wrote this for a reddit competition, it's literally just a random conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingingcake/pseuds/stingingcake
Summary: Eragon and Saphira are accidentally transported to the world of GoT and meet Daenerys. They talk a bit before going their separate ways.





	Eragon of Thrones

“Sooo…” Daenerys Targaryen started, “You also have a dragon?”

“Uhh, yeah.” Eragon answered looking at Saphira, “I’m a dragon rider.”

“Huh. Me too. Although, you don’t look to be of Valyrian blood.”

“Valyrian? No, I’m from Alagaesia, I grew up in this town called-”

“I have never heard of Alagaesia, I doubt I will know of your town.”

“Oh.” Eragon seemed a little disheartened.

“Her dragons are wild.” Saphira said, “They speak like ones.”

“What was that?” Daenerys asked, alarmed. “What magic are you doing?”

“Well it’s just a little bit of mind speaking, it’s how dragons communicate. Don’t yours…” Eragon comprehended what Saphira had said. “Oh, they’re wild, so they don’t really…”

“I can communicate with them, they respond to high Valyrian.”

“What is Valyrian? Is that where your elves live?”

“Elves?” She asked, “What are those?”

“You don’t know what elves are?” He seemed surprised, “What about dwarves? Urgals?”

“Well, I do know a dwarf, his name is Tyrion Lannister.” Daenerys wrinkled her nose, “I’ve never heard of an Urgal, although it sounds unpleasant.”

“They aren’t so bad once you get to know them.” Eragon replied. “A dwarf? And he doesn’t have a very dwarven name.”

“Well excuse me for not knowing.” Daenerys crossed her arms.

“You do have the coloring for some who does magic, but I guess you are a dragon rider so that makes sense.” Eragon frowned, “I could teach you, I’m actually starting a school for new dragon riders.”

She scoffed, “The last dragon riders died hundreds of years ago. How could you teach me anything?”

“I’m beginning to think something is wrong.” Eragon said.

“Took you long enough, little one.” Saphira teased. “You know enough about life energy to have picked up on it by now.”

“Well I wasn’t really paying attention to life energy at the moment, was I?”

“We aren’t in Alagaesia.”

“I was thinking as much.”

“Where are we then? Ask the dragon girl.”

“Um, hello? Am I interrupting something?” Daenerys asked.

“Wha- Yes. No.” Eragon responded, “Well, where are we exactly? Valyria?”

“Valyria?” Daenerys asked, “Are you mad? Why would we be there?”

“You mentioned it before.”

“No, we’re in Westeros, in some wilderness south of the Wall.”

“Westeros… Never heard of it.”

“That has been the theme of our conversation thus far.”

“I’m beginning to think that transportation spell went awry, Saphira.”

“You think?”

“Is that, her speaking.”

“Of course.” Eragon and Saphira said at the same time.

“Your dragon can speak?” Daenerys asked, “With words?”

“We went over this before.” Eragon said, “And she’s not really my dragon, she’s not a pet.”

“I am the Mother of Dragons, I know that dragons are not pets.”

“I am not his child.” Saphira responded.

“I mean, I did hatch you and feed you and house you and-”

“And I saved you more times than we can count.”

“I cannot argue with that.” Eragon laughed. “So Westeros, you don’t have elves, or urgals, or many dwarves. We must’ve hopped dimensions or something.”

“Hopped dimensions?”

“Yeah, well we were working on a portal that could connect my school with Arya’s- er, Queen Arya- Er, the uh Du Weldenvarden.”

“Wait Arya, you couldn’t mean Jon’s- er Lord Snow’s sister?”

“No, Arya doesn’t have any siblings as far as I know, and she’s an elf.”

“Oh.”

“So anyways, we were making this portal, and it’s about done and I accidently fall through.”

“I tried to grab him, but was pulled along.”

“So now we’re here.”

“That’s a very interesting story.” Daenerys said. “You are a sorcerer then?”

“Well, I’m a dragon rider, we all can do magic.” He then pushed back his hair, revealing his pointed ears. “And then some weird magic happened and now I’m kind of part elf, more so than normal.”

“So elves have pointed ears like yours.”

“More pointed than mine. But yeah that’s the more obvious one.” He looked around, “I wonder how we’ll get back?”

“I feel a pulling,” Saphira said.

“Now that you mention it, I think I feel the same thing. This world must be rejecting us.” Eragon turned to Daenerys, “Are there places with more energy near here?”

“Like magic energy?” Daenerys looked north, “I would say the wall. It has an ancient magic inside of it.”

“The wall.” Eragon pointed to where she was looking, “It’s that way? How will we know it?”

Daenerys couldn’t help her laugh, “Believe me, if you fly over land you literally cannot miss it. It spans the entire continent, from sea to sea, and is hundreds of feet tall.” 

Eragon spoke to Saphira, “If we fly north to this wall you think the portal spell will pick us back up again?”

“I feel that it would be so.”

“Let’s get to it then.” He walked over to Saphira and climbed onto the saddle. “Well, It was good to meet you, Mother of Dragons. Please don’t take offense in that I hope I do not see you again.”

“And I you, Dragon Rider.” Daenerys couldn’t think of more to say, thrown for a bit of a loop.

Before Saphira launched into the sky, Eragon called out, “And good luck raising two wild dragons!”

Daenerys waved goodbye as the blue dragon and rider disappeared into the distance and wondered if it had all been a hallucination. Or vision, she mused, Daenerys hadn’t had one of those in a while. But he seemed much too… different to be of this world, another dragon rider? An intelligent dragon, well one that could communicate at least? And he didn’t look Valyrian, not even a little. It was mad. Maybe she was going mad.

Well, Alagaesia, Elves, Dwarves, Urgals, Du Weldenvarden, it was all stranger than fiction. And the dragon’s mind speak, that was odd, like another mind was inserting it’s thoughts into her own. It wasn’t dissimilar to how Daenerys communicated with her dragons, especially Drogon, but she never got words, just emotions and occasionally an image.

Daenerys shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. Well real or not, hopefully she’d never meet the other dragon rider again, more for his sake as he seemed terribly lost. On the other hand, another dragon would be a great asset in the coming war against the Others. Oh well.

She called down Drogon to continue her patrol.


End file.
